1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a force sensor.
2. Description of the Background Art
A force sensor having a piezoresistive element is known from DE 41 37 624, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,074. Among other things, this publication discloses a wing-like configuration in which an application of force is provided in the vicinity of the wing abutment. An integrated circuit is furthermore disposed on the outer end of the wing. By applying force close to the abutment, an attempt is made to keep the integrated circuit as free of mechanical stress as possible.